


Realization

by Paige242



Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2021)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige242/pseuds/Paige242
Summary: After the incident at school, Jon tells his brother what he saw.Missing scene from 1x03
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from when the boys get home, mad at Clark for listening in.

Instead of going to their own rooms they had both gone to Jon’s. They were furious at their dad for his super powered eves-dropping and they had known without saying it that neither wanted to be alone right now. They had both wanted a good rant— sometimes (usually) it was useful to have a twin brother. 

Recently, Jon had felt that more than he ever had before. 

He didn’t want to imagine going through the last month alone— finding out the big family secret and having no one his own age to talk to. Sure, Jordan could be a pain in the ass (and the whole bonfire thing had sucked), but he was still his best friend. 

And now, he was the only other person who could understand. 

No one else had a father who saved the world on a weekly basis...or who could listen in on their conversations at will. 

“I can’t get over the fact that he said he trusted me, when he clearly didn’t,” Jordan said, shaking his head in frustration from his spot on Jon’s desk chair. “I’d rather just hear the truth. I thought this family was done with secrets.” 

Jon snorted at this. “Im pretty sure this family will never be done with secrets,” he commented bitterly, “let’s not kid ourselves.” 

His brother groaned, reluctantly agreeing, “yeah you’re right,” he paused for a moment before letting out another frustrated huff, “if he thinks I’m dangerous enough to need constant monitoring then he should probably just chain me up in the basement. That would almost be better.” 

Jon rolled his eyes, somewhat amused by the thought— Jordan had always been the dramatic one. “He’s not going to lock you up,” he commented logically, “besides, is probably only a matter of time until you could rip off the chains and bust down the door.” 

The other twin scowled as Jon shot him a playful smile. Although he was joking, he did wonder how far off they were from that point. He had meant what he said last week— he knew his brother better than anyone. Better than Jor-El. He was pretty sure that Jordan was changing faster than anyone knew. 

And now he had a bit of evidence to support that. 

“To be fair, Jor,” he began again, looking at his brother, “you did get dangerously close to exposing yourself and blasting Sean across the hallway with your alien laser eyes.” 

Jon had been trying to get that thought out of his head but it had been impossible. He’d said blast, but he knew the actual situation could have been a hell of a lot worse. 

He was a bit surprised to see a confused look instantly cross his brothers face. 

“What?” The other boy asked, clearly puzzled. “Sure, I was pissed. But I wasn’t going to do anything. I don’t even think I can. Remember what our virtual granddaddy said? My so-called powers were probably just isolated incidents. Crazy accidents.” 

Jon hesitated, a bit taken aback. He had assumed that Jordan had been aware of his near loss of control. But apparently not. He had no idea how any of this stuff was supposed to work— maybe his brother couldn’t feel it coming in the way he had assumed. 

He knew his brother was dealing with a lot, especially when it came to accepting this change within himself (Jon didn’t envy him there...though he was painfully aware that his own kryptonian genes might catch up with him one day too). But he had to tell him, right? 

“Dude,” he began hesitantly, looking towards the other teen, “when Sean had you pinned against that locker, you looked over at me and your eyes turned red. And I don’t mean like angry metaphorical red, I mean...kryptonian red. Heat vision red.”

Jordan looked like he was about to protest but he quickly stopped himself. Maybe he could sense the honesty Jon’s voice. 

They did have a tendency to joke around, but Jon wouldn’t lie about this. 

“Fuck,” Jordan breathed, his body tensing at the thought, “I had no idea.” 

Jon nodded sympathetically. “I’m not saying dad was right to spy on us, but if he hadn’t come when he did...” 

The horrible thought hung in the air, unsaid. 

Sean may have been a bully and a jerk, but he didn’t deserve that. And Jordan never would have forgiven himself if anything had happened.

“Don’t tell dad,” Jordan said, his voice softer than before. 

That felt like a bit of a bad idea, but he respected his brother’s privacy. Somebody had to.

“Yeah, okay,” he agreed with a nod, “but we should probably figure out a way for you to practice stuff. Like we said we would.” 

“Okay,” his brother replied, his shoulders slumped and his head hanging low. 

“I’m a little less pissed at dad than I was before.” Jon admitted. 

“Yeah, same,” Jordan confessed, “but let’s not tell him that yet either. He can stew until tomorrow.”


End file.
